Generic Aftermath 3
(Stop) THIS AFTERMATH WILL NOW START (stop)Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat.Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 4:47Nobody else wanted this usernamethen lets get a move on4:48Superdawnfan (Lindsay) So previously we've seen 6 people eliminated and if you're a fan of Rick Bridgette Cody Eva Gwen or Beth well then we're interviewing 5 of those people today (Lindsay) First we have a cowboy from another age someone who felt lost but then found himself with society and his plan which made him lose it's REEK!4:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) You got his name right literally five seconds ago! *facepalms*4:50Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *walks out. Looking slightly nervous; but still smiling* Howdy Ma'm. *shakes Lindsay's hand before sitting down*4:50Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Aw you're polite anyways this is a talk show you know what that is right?4:51Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ummm....no....but I assume it means your gonna talk to me?4:51Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Just checking anyways it means you're fans have questions that'll record it onto a device that they watch (Lindsay) Anyways first question and a required one why do you think you were eliminated4:51Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Wait......I have...Fans? (Rick) Well...ummm...I guess it's because Scotty had a secret idol that made all our votes not count....4:52Superdawnfan (Lindsay) As in people who like to watch you you also have haters who\re the opposite4:53Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Well I know what Fans are. I was a big Fan of Old Man Redd back home! Just that..I didnt know I had Fans (Rick) This new world is still strange to me; but I didnt walk in completly blind and deaf *4:58 Superdawnfan (lindsay) that's a peanut Gallery Rick it's other people who were on the show before you Taylor Lenny Dan Nana Dacota Donald Mark Uncan Mones Blurtney Mowy Sandy Rayne HairLord Brock Josephine Shane Lizzy and Mo! (Lindsay) Forgot to introduce them (Lindsay) Anyways what would you have done if you won the money 4:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) *muttering* She's doing it on purpose, isn't she? 4:59 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Wait...I could have won Money? (Rick) They didnt tell me that (Rick) How much money? 4:59 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) A million dollars 4:59 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) 0___________________0 (Rick) Now hold up...a M-M-M-Million Dollars? (Rick) Really? 5:00 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Yes? What did you think you were in for exactly? 5:00 Nobody else wanted this username (Remember. Rick's town still uses 1890 conversion rates. So a Million Dollars is worth even more there) (Rick) I mean; They just said I could....win a Prize...but they never said it was a Million Damn Dollars... (Rick) Oh......oh...oh my...*starts daydreaming of all the stuff he could buy* (Rick) I could buy my own Mansion......*sighs in joy* 5:02 Superdawnfan (lindsay) Gorillazmate2017somewhattrappedinthepast asks do you havea crush on anyone? 5:03 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ummm...well... (Rick) Back home. Governor Cobb had a daughter. Here name's Violett. She was a real cute flower. Me and her kinda snuck out at night to meet each other sometiimes... (Rick) But then Govenor Cobb found out and....I never saw her after that..*looks down, sadly* (Rick) But my heart's found someone new 5:04 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Who? 5:05 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Well...umm....I dont wanna name names (Rick) Cause no problems or nothing..... (Rick) It's a man's personal bussniues. Ya know? 5:05 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Ok... 5:05 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *face turning red intensifies* It's....no one important.... (Rick) Keep on with the questions 5:06 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) How are your family at the time where do they live they sound real old fashioned 5:07 Nobody else wanted this username (had to refresh) (Rick) : My family was great last I saw them. Dad's Corn Crops were growing good. Mom had just finished reading a Book she got from the Neighbor. and Little Joey had just turned 3 (Rick) They live in my hometown: Steadfast. Same place I had lived all my life. A Small town surrounded by massive walls. We were never allowed to leave (Rick) and no one ever seemed to enter 5:08 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) they sound nice do you plan to ever return to see em again? 5:08 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I dont know if I can....I mean; They never let anyone in or out.... (Rick) They tried their damned hardest to keep us from leaving. But I did 5:09 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Oh so you abandoned them... I mean I wouldn't wanna be isolated but don't you miss em? 5:09 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : I miss them sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if leaving was the right thing to do (Rick) I left them a note 'splainin why I left...not sure if they understand (Rick) I hope they do. I could not spend my whole life trapped in those walls forever. I had to know just what life over the wall was like 5:10 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) How did you escape your environment 5:10 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) And now here I am (Rick) Well. Middle o the Night. Go to this section of the Wall that's rather unguarded. Bring a Ladder. Climb. Get on the other side, and just wander away (Rick) Sally almost fell outta my pocket (Rick) Woulda been real bad if that happend 5:11 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) i thought you kept it in your boot (Lindsay) Why did you name it sally anyways? 5:12 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *Pulls out Sally. Points to the name 'Sally' engraved on one side* Dad gave it to me for my 13th B-Day (Rick) However....in my time in the Cells. I did have time to make...adjustments. In memory to the person who helped me understand this place better *flips the knife over to the other side. With the name 'Joeline' crudely scratched on* (Rick) Something to remember by once I go back to drifting 5:14 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) How'd it feel to have Mo kiss you and why do you think she did it 5:16 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ummm...*scratches his head*..I mean...it felt alright. I guess she was just suprised about what I did to the Bear and just thought of the first act of gratitude that came to 'er head at the moment (Rick) Dont think 'bout it too much; quite frankly... 5:17 Superdawnfan (Jo) FOR THE FINAL TIME IT WAS HEAT OF THE MOMENT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND LINDSAY NOW SHUT UP I REALLY NEED TO PUNCH BETH WHEN SHE GETS HERE (Lindsay) That brings us to your next question Rick 5:17 Bowen567 (Jasmine) And that boyfriend is? 5:17 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Do you think you'll see beth Jo or amy after the show 5:18 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) .....welll..... (Rick) ....... (Rick) Probably not (Rick) I aint got nowhere to go (Rick) Im a Drifter. Plain as day (Rick) I walk the Roads you call 'Highways' (Rick) Drift into a Town. (Rick) Stay awhile 5:19 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) How do you plan to live in this world 5:19 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Try and make sense of it. Then leave 5:19 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) So uneducated 5:20 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Just try and understand how your technology, flying machines, water systems and all that work (Rick) Thats how I do it (Rick) But after meeting those 3. I wish I didnt have to Drift. Especially considering Amy... 5:21 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Are you still proud of how you tuck up to chef *stuck 5:22 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Well...*red slap mark still visible on his face* Sort of (Rick) I did it for a reason 5:23 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) As in? 5:24 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Me and Amy had a plan. If we lost intentionally. We would go t o Elimination that night. If we all voted for Scotty; he would be eliminated. We wanted him eliminated 5:25 Superdawnfan (lindsay) you still failed to go through with that plan anymore reason why you did it? 5:25 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Well it was working up until the end..... (Rick) ...that, and I was genuinly sick of what Chef was tellin us (Rick) But it was mostly for the plan 5:26 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Do you still hate chef? 5:26 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I never said I hated him (Rick) Just fed up 5:26 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Shouldn't have used such a strong word do you dislike him? 5:27 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : a little... (Rick) But at the time; getting disqualified was worth it (Rick) Amy was proud of me, I was proud of me, and we had Scotty by the throat (Rick) It was gonna work 5:28 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) if there was one thing you'd have changed you done in the show what would it be 5:29 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Hmm....do more? Be a bit more active in the challenges... 5:30 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) How'd it feel to save beth and Jo from a bear 5:31 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *smiles* felt pretty good...felt pretty good... 5:32 Superdawnfan (lindsay) Did you feel your elimination was at all deserved? 5:32 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) No! We had him gone! Then he pulls out a piece of wood and goes "Nope! None of that counts!" 5:34 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) I can see your frustration do you think scott has a chance at winning or feel evil never pays and he'll get karma 5:35 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Mama always told me about 'Pay Unto Evil'. Maybe its not me. But someone or something will Pay Unto his Evil 5:36 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) What would you have done with the money 5:36 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) DIdnt you already ask me that? 5:37 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Don't remember probably think you may ever return to the show? 5:38 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Im a Drifter. I will be lucky to even HEAR o this show after i am gone... 5:38 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Fair now last 4 questions I ask everyone 5:38 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Not that I got any purpose being here. I found true friends and true Lo-Imean. True....eh...never mind 5:39 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Ok who do you want to win 5:40 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) My dear sweet Amy of course! She had my back 5:40 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) As for think will win? 5:41 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Amy again 5:41 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) If you got to choose who loses next who would it be 5:41 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) That little snake Scotty..*grumbles* 5:42 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) and who do you think has the biggest chance at losing next?\ 5:43 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Scotty 5:43 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Alright nice to have matching hopes and wants as for the next person (Lindsay) We would have our beloved surfer girl who's main strength was her physical strength but proven she can make it far even without it and made a heroic sacrifice sadly Brenda could not be here today for unknown reasons so instead we'll move on to someone else 5:53 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Since Brenda could not show today we will see the person who was eliminated right after her showing a pointless sacrifice smartest person on the show next to scarlett the day before he was eliminated main bully target gwens biggest fan the calculator and the person it's CORY! 5:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *walks onstage* Cody, actually. (Dave) *whispering to the rest of the peanut gallery* We're just gonna ignore the fact that the girl who was pushed into the ocean can't show up? (Cody) Good to see you, Lindsay. Looking fine as ever! 6:01 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) *blushes* Thank you Cody (Dawn) It's too late to get her out of any danger you can feel it she's already been consumed! (Lindsay) First question (Lindsay) Why do you think you were eliminated 6:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Geez. That's not dark at all. (Cody) Well, Perry said it was because it'd be easy to beat me in a tiebreaker. 6:03 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Alright 6:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I guess Amy, Perry, and Eva just all went behind my back, and decided I was an easy target to pick off. (Cody) I disagree though. (Cody) I could've easily dominated any of them in a tiebreaker! 6:04 Superdawnfan (dawn) She is now one with the universe dave *putting her hand on his heart* (Lindsay) first question 6:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Wow. Rip Bridgette. (Cody) Go on. 6:05 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Well Second (Dawn) She has become a great and powerful creatures in her soul that's what should happen if her energy has been consumed since it doesn't just dissapear (Lindsay) Do You Believe you'd have won if not for perry 6:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) *scoots slightly away from Dawn* (Cody) Maybe. I think I could *I think I could've made it pretty far. (Cody) I was impressed with how far I made it already though. (Cody) My parents told me I wouldn't last a day. 6:07 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Wow so supportive 6:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I love them and they love me, but they don't exactly have too much faith in me as far as my abilities. 6:08 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Keeping you out of danger with lies so you can become a successful adult! (Lindsay) Next do you think you'll get over gwen anytime soon? 6:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) They mostly just go with the mindset that if they buy me stuff then they're good. I don't even know if they watched the show. (Cody) No. (Cody) I'm willing to let her go, if that's what's best for her, but I can't see myself ever actually moving on. 6:09 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Awww that's so cute 6:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) She's literally the greatest girl I've ever met. (Cody) Everything about her is just so amazing! 6:10 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Next who was your worst bully in the show? 6:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) In fact, it's gonna take way too long if I talk about the great things about her, so I'm gonna shorten things by saying the one thing wrong with her. (Cody) She tripped and fell out of heaven, and apparently hadn't earned her wings yet. (Cody) Hmm. Well, Perry was pretty threatening, but I don't think he's as bad as he seems. Amy was sometimes cruel to me, and sometimes pretended to be nice. However, I think claiming that she wanted to eat my soul and drink my tears earns her that title. Bowen567 has joined the chat. Bowen567 has left the chat. 6:12 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Alright and if one of them can be redeemed and you think you could compete against and later become friends with who would it be? 6:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) You mean Perry and Amy, or anyone? 6:14 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Any bully you had (Lindsay) If one can be redeemed and become a friend by chance who would it be 6:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, I guess Perry did some nice things to me. Like, he helped me when I cut my hand, and... Okay, that's pretty much it. But he's better than Amy, and they were the only two who really bullied me all that much, at least that lasted that long. 6:15 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Who would you put your most faith in to change 6:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Jones was a jerk at first, but then he kinda just turned all nice, but depressed at the same time. 6:15 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Ah that makes sense 6:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) But to be fair, I did punch him in the face for badmouthing Gwen. 6:16 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Did you enjoy your time on the show? 6:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Totally! I'm really proud of myself, even if there were some really hard moments. 6:17 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) What was the worst thing that happened on the show 6:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Probably Bridgette's elimination. That was hard to get through. 6:19 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Yeah brenda couldn't be here today shame she mysteriously couldn't show 6:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Especially since I left right after her, so her sacrifice was kinda pointless. (Cody) *sighs* Scott probably killed her, and I could've saved her if I had the guts to vote myself off. (Cody) But the fact that Gwen was more open to losing me than someone she had hardly talked to before the team switch kinda stung. 6:21 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Don't feel bad Colby (Lindsay) Is that what you would consider your worst moment on the show? 6:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Definitely. I've always tried to be the guy who could look after all the ladies, not the kid who needed girls to protect him. 6:24 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Do you think your family would be proud of how far you made it 6:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) They'd be surprised. I don't know about proud. The only time I've ever seen either of them proud of me was when I was eight, and I beat my dad at chess. (Cody) Mom paid be $200 bucks for that. 6:26 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Wow... anyways who do you want to win outta the final 4? 6:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Maybe my sister would be proud of me, but I haven't seen her in years. My parents don't even like it when I talk about her. 6:26 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Oh that's uh nice to know 6:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I was always kinda good friends with Scarlett, but lately, she's seemed kinda mean. I guess she's still better than Amy, Perry, or Scott though. 6:27 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) as for think will win 6:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I think it's anyone's game. 6:28 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) If you got to choose who loses next who would it be? 6:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Scott. Gwen promised Bridgette that she'd eliminate him, and even though she wasn't able to do that - through no fault of her own - he's got to go. 6:30 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) and who do you think would lose next 6:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) It could be anyone. (Cody) So, did my many lady fans ask me any questions? 6:31 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) That's it for now... (Lindsay) Well no one was asking if you're single due to clear want for gwen (Lindsay) and clearly alone no need to ask who you like single etc (Lindsay) You may sit with the gallery 6:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, there's other stuff you can ask, like, how much I can bench press! (Cody) I'm kinda ripped. Last week in PE, I lifted the bar all by myself! It didn't have any weights on it, but it was still REALLY heavy! 6:33 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Well one person asked lots of people left predictions on how bad you'd do at physical activity and I didn't wanna humiliate you (Lindsay) Next we have Eva! (eva) *marches in with anger* 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey! I do just fine in physical challenges! (Cody) Plus, don't I get to read the poem I wrote for Gwen? 6:36 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Um sure 6:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) The girl I love is named Gwen. But she just wants me as a friend. My feelings for her, she does not return, so friends we will be til the end. (Cody) I kinda used a few slant rhymes. 6:38 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) I can see 6:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I have some more! But they're all in my notebook, which is still in my cell. (Cody) I've got a lot of free time. 6:40 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Aw that's cute but kinda sad 6:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Cute in a cool, hot, tough dude way, right? 6:41 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Ummm sure! *says clearly faking to protect emotions* 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Cool. *gives the finger gun point and sits down with the peanut gallery.* 6:42 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Eva why do you think you were eliminated? (Eva) Well you see AMY IS A HELLSPAWN SCHEMING BASTARD AND SCOTT IS A TRAITOROUS FRIEND WITH FEAR CLOSER THEN REAL HUMAN EMOTIONS *picks up a chair and snaps it in half* 6:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Eva, remember, control! Harness the anger! (Harold) Save it for when Amy and Scott are here, so you can snap them in half instead of a chair. 6:46 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) ok eek Um next why are you so scary when you're angry (Eva) SCARY I'M THE SCARY ONE?! SCARIER THAN SOMEONE WHO DRINKS THAT EIGHT YEAR OLDS TEARS *pointing to cody* 6:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I'm not eight! 6:48 Superdawnfan (Eva) Scarier than the man who murdered BRIDGETTE YET NO ONE SEEMS TO CARE OR NOTICE SHE COULDN'T BE PRESENT AFTER SOMEONE OFFERED TO HELP HER OUT AND THEN INSTEAD THREW HER INTO THE OCEAN?! AND THAT SHE MIGHT NEVER COME BACK!? (Eva) YES I'VE GOT ISSUES BUT I'M STILL HUMAN I MAY NOT KNOW THE SOURCE OF THOSE ISSUES AND YOU INVADING ON MY LIFE AND INSULTING ME DOESN'T HELP (Lindsay) *cowers in fear* Ok ok (Eva) Cody stop lying everyone can tell you're a very young bpy *boy (Lindsay) Ok next question Eva do you think there was anyone on the show stronger than you (Eva) DUH PERRY IS THE ONLY ONE THOUGH! (Lindsay) Do you feel there was a hidden evil? (Eva) Scott that traitor! 6:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I'm not that young! I'm almost... I mean... I AM fourteen! Yep. 6:57 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) What do you have to say about Amy (Eva) AMY I'M SO MAD THAT SHE MADE IT THIS FAR *Picks dave up and throws him against a wall* 6:58 Nobody else wanted this username poor dave lol 6:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (test) 6:58 Nobody else wanted this username can see ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:59 Superdawnfan (Eva) NOW I WISH THAT SHE WOULD JUST DIE SHE DID NOT DESERVE TO BE HERE AND ONLY WAS SINCE SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE THERE SHE NEEDS TO GET HURT! LET'S HOPE NO ONE THROWS HER UP A VENT AFTER THE SHOW IS OVER THAN ACTIVATES IT TO SEE THE FLAMES! 7:00 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *gives Eva a Death Glare from off-stage* 7:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) *staggers back to his seat* *dazed* Where's the bingo, mama? 7:01 Superdawnfan (Eva) *starts pounding and stomping eventually attacking innocent people in the gallery* I NEVER NEEDED THIS STUPID SHOW NOR DID I NEED AMY TO HUMILIATE ME ON TELEVISION! 7:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *hides behind Rick* MAKE HER STOP! 7:02 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *pulls out Sally* Woah there Mam. Now let's just calm down and talk about it. Alrighty? 7:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Eva! Harness the anger! Do not be harnessed by it! 7:02 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I dont wanna use this. But if you keep runnin 'round like an Angry Bull......then you may just end up on the wrong side of upside-down. (Rick) Now just sit down and stop it...please... 7:03 Superdawnfan (eva) *breaths in and out* Fine harold and as for you rick don't threaten me when I'm angry since when I can't control it I can just as easily destroy that knife 7:03 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I dont think so. This knife has killed bears ya know... 7:04 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Ok now that you scared me and some of the audience for the live show we need to get this overwith 7:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *clutching Jo's leg* 7:04 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Now I think some of these questions are obvious but I'm forced to ask em anyways 7:04 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) It's durability. But good to know. Now sit down and just forget about this little thing.. (Rick) *goes back to his seat* 7:04 Superdawnfan (jo) OW GET OFF OF ME CODELLA I Mean ugh fine I'll protect you *rolling eyes* 7:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Th-thanks... 7:05 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) who do you want to win (Eva) Um uh I guess perry lesser of 3 other evils (Lindsay) think (eva) Scarlett smartest person on the show (Lindsay) think will lose next (eva) Amy or Perry depending on who's immune (Lindsay) and want to lose? (Eva) AMMMMMMMMMMMY!!!!!!!!!!! THAT- (Lindsay) Calm or the gaurds will need to take you away (Eva) BLACKMAIL OH *LAUGHS* NICE EXPLOITING FOR YOUR STUPID SHOW! 7:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) That's not blackmail. That's just laying down the law. (Dave) They're not making you do anything. They're keeping you from doing things that could very easily kill someone! 7:09 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Next we have the worthless one who outcasts social life (eva) *strangles dave* I DON'T CARE 7:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Please... let go. 7:10 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) ironically is commonly loved and would have won a popular vote against anyone it's GWEN! (Eva) *throws him back into his seat* (eva) *sits down with peanut gallery* (Gwen) Oh hi everyone 7:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *stands up and claps loudly* (Cody) GO GWEN! WOOHOO! 7:12 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Nice to see you again so nice! 7:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *runs down and hugs her* 7:14 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Oh sorry that sounded like it was directed at you Cody I was talking to all my friends here mostly Molly though... I barely even got to know her... wasted too much time on that stupid show getting to know her.... (Gwen) *pushes Cody* Not too close cody (Lindsay) first question why do you think you were eliminated (gwen) Because I got the most votes (Lindsay) that isn't what I meant 7:15 Nobody else wanted this username (well duh...) 7:16 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Then specify since my answer will be the most straight up thing you can find I don't go into detail unless the question is 7:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *sits down right next to Gwen* Is this fine? 7:16 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Why do you think you were voted off (Gwen) Well you see people do this thing called voting to get rid of people and I was a target... (Gwen) *pushes him away slightly* For anyone else yes (gwen) And so I was voted for in this show because it was agreed upon and they didn't wanna be eliminated themselves (Lindsay) Moving on ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:19 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) what would you have done with the money? (Gwen) use it in the trade system to get something and/or give it away to someone 7:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Aww, that's so sweet! 7:19 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Not specific (Gwen) Once again I like my answers short and simple (gwen) I'd like to see molly in her final days and I may or may not have given some money to her not I don't have the money to see her but it'd be a much simpler quicker trip if you can bribe a few people to get where you wanna be 7:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Do you like your boyfriends short and simple, because if you do, I'm your guy! 7:22 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Well. *chuckles* They hauled her Robot out here for some reason. Shame it never wakes up... Jones; Im sure she would wake up for you if anyone. 7:22 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Oh that's nice! 7:23 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Dont bet on it though. Ever since ol' Molls got elimated; that Robots' be deactive. 7:23 Superdawnfan IHateGwen asks why don't you kill yourself (Lindsay) (Gwen) Ok Jones (Gwen) I get it you broke her again! (Gwen) Whatever anyways answer to that last question I can't die I'm already dead inside 7:24 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: I did not! Dont you EVEN pull that one on me..... *The Robot's screen starts to flicker on. The Robot slowly starts moving. The screen is static being tuned* 7:25 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) What would you have done differently if anything in the show (Gwen) Either I'd avoid Molly to not get too attached to find out she's gonna die 7:25 Nobody else wanted this username *The Robot Turns on* (Molly) : *now bald an deathly pale*. Now *cough cough* what kind of an attitude is that Gwen? You are alive inside like a flower. Waiting to bloom. 7:26 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Or I'd spend more time with molly (Gwen) It was a joke answer and Molly! OH MY GOD YOU'RE ACTUALLY DYING LEMME GUESS IN A MONTH? 7:26 Nobody else wanted this username pale* 7:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (CodY) She really is a flower, isn't she? 7:27 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : 2 Months. If you wanna be specific. Look Gwen; I am here to reassure you that you are not dead inside. I can tell you first hand i have seen who you really are inside .And that person amazes me (Molly) I *COUGH COUGH COUGH* not just saying that to be nice. I *COUGH* really knew you back in the *cough cough* competition....good times; right? Heh heh heh....*cough!* 7:28 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Next do you believe the rumor that Brianna is dead 7:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) That person amazes me too. 7:28 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Can I visit you in the hospital in your last moments (Gwen) Yes because they aren't rumors Chris let scott throw her in the ocean now my only friends left are I guess Cody and Beth 7:29 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Depends. Can you deal with *COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH* Pitsburgh Traffic? It's *COUGH* quite...ugh my lungs. *cough* it's quite bad. Both the trafic and my coughs 7:29 Superdawnfan (Gwen) You were amazing Molly 7:30 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Gwen;; this is not about me. It's about you. I wont matter in a month. You will. Make me prouder. You have already made me Proud (Molly) I *COUGH COUGH COUGH* ugh...know you can...*cough* 7:30 Superdawnfan (Gwen) YES I JUST WISH I COULD STOP THIS I MISS YOU MORE THAN ANYONE I MISSED ON THE SHOW NO ONE WILL I REMEMBER LIKE I REMEMBER YOU MOLLY *holds onto her Securtron then dissapointed it isn't a physical actual interaction* (Lindsay) Aw you're so cute 7:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I know! 7:31 Superdawnfan (lindsay) Next what is your best moment in the show 7:31 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) The last thing I want out of my life before it's gone is to simply make others happy Gwen. *smiles, but then smile is broken by another loud cough* 7:31 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Meeting Molly or that time we saved her because of someone *glares at Jones* 7:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *wipes a tear from his eye* 7:31 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I wish...... Why.... 7:32 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *under his breath* am i just gonna be forever associated with my past.... 7:32 Superdawnfan (Gwen) believe it or not I don't just forgive people they need to make up for what they done *slaps Jones* 7:33 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: YARGH *Flies backward from the slap* 7:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) You show him Gwen! *whispers to Jones* Sorry! 7:34 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I hope that was amusing to see molly *chuckles a bit* I'll never be a highschool perky girl but while you're dying nice to show some good attitude 7:34 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* (Molly) : I wanna say "Gwen. Be the bigger person and be nice to him!" But....that was kinda awesome to witness...*chuckles, then coughs* 7:35 Superdawnfan (gwen) lemme change my answer Lindsay about that question lindsay if there was one thing I could've changed in the competition is I wish I saved her life for real I really wanna finish everything so I can start my journey (Lindsay) Fine the four questions want/think to win and same for lose (Gwen) I want Molly to come back and win but doubt that so I guess Perry is kinda neat I think he'll win strongest player think Amy will go next but I'd prefer Scott go after quite possibly murdering bridgettet (gwen) *goes off to sit by molly* (Lindsay) the final interview of today Scarlett's nemesis final good guy to go and only went in place of amy it's BECKY! 7:39 Nobody else wanted this username *Robot wraps her arm around Gwen* (Molly) I will be waiting up in the sky Gwen. I will wait. Until then; you will enjoy life to the fullest..*COUGH COUGH*. Ugh..when's Dr. Blues coming back with that Orange Juice...? 7:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Ugh! Don't talk about the day Gwen goes to the sky! That's WAY too hard to think about! (Beth) *walks onstage* Hi everyone! 7:42 Superdawnfan (gwen) how is it hard? *confused8 (Lindsay) Hey beth 7:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I don't want to think about the fact that you actually can and will die someday. (Beth) Hey, Linds! You're looking so super cute! 7:44 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Beth why do you think you were eliminted (Lindsay) OMG THANKS! 7:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, I guess everyone else just outsmarted me. Scarlett got the upper hand. (Beth) Plus, I was just outnumbered., (Beth) It was my time I guess. I didn't expect to get as far as I did. 7:47 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Alrighty first question outside of required questions (Lindsay) How'd it feel to be beaten by scarlett? 7:47 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Heh *to Gwen* look at those two peppy gals. Remind me of Mimi and May back home. This one time; me and Mimi decided it would be funny to drop a Ballon filled with Honey and Peanut Butter on May from Mimi's treehouse. It was awesome... 7:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) It stank big time! Scarlett is a total poohead! But, she is a worthy adversary. 7:48 Superdawnfan (gwen) Aww I'd love to meet em sometime 7:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *sitting next to them* Me too! 7:49 Superdawnfan (gwen) *pushes Cody away* (gwen) Not too close 7:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Sorry. (Cody) Do I smell bad? *sprays cologne on himself* 7:50 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Do you think it'd have been better to vote Amy than scarlett and convince everyone else 7:50 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Of course. May's Boyfriend at the time got caught in the blast radius. And that made him pissed and dump May. She was kinda man-scorned after that. Didnt have another Boyfriend for 7 years. 7:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yes, probably. Amy was a big threat. It would've been easier to convince everyone. 7:52 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Wow... 7:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I bet if she knew me she'd change that mindset. 7:53 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Oh no. Some Football Guy named AJ changed her mind 7:53 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) You'd also have gotten perry's respect 7:54 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Of course, not after an elaborate set-up from Mimi; AJ's three best Footbal Pals, a mowed Lawn, and about 20 pounds of Footballs (Molly) But it payed off. 7:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Oh. Well, I would've changed her mind sooner, probably. Not that I would've gone for someone else other than this angel here. *points to Gwen* (Beth) Yeah. I'm not sure being respected by Perry is quite something to be proud of. I guess in some ways it is. 7:55 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) *turns to Cody* Well no. But *COUGH COUGH* me and May do call Mimi the love guru for a reason. Mimi could lace you up with Taylor Swift with *COUGH* enough time and the right resources *chuckles* 7:55 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Who would you consider the most heroic and nice person left 7:55 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) That girls has a PHD in matchmakin I tell ya... 7:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Taylor Swift would probably be asking her to set her up with me. *confident grin* (Beth) By default, Perry. Just because everyone else is so evil! 7:56 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) ; Now Now Don Juan; dont paint yourself too pretty a *COUGH COUGH* picture..heh... (If you dont the joke, look up Don Juan on Joke.com) get* 7:57 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Ok well what do you think of perry as a person 7:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) He isn't very nice, but he's not all bad. (Beth) He definitely has a good side to him, even if he does some very mean things. (Beth) All in all, deep down, he's a good guy. 8:02 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) That's nice (Lindsay) What would you have done if you won the money 8:03 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* (Molly) Although. I wouldnt doubt that to be *COUGH COUGH COUGH*..past Mimi's ability.... 8:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, I'd save $333,333.33, then I'd give $333,333.33 to the needy, then I'd spend $333,333.34. 8:04 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) that's like so nice of you 8:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oh my gosh! Thanks! 8:04 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) If you could return one person outside yourself who'd it be 8:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Jo. She helped me get as far as I did, and she didn't deserve to go home when she did. 8:05 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) now last four questions (Lindsay) Btw OMG SAMESIES (Lindsay) Think will win? want to win? think will lose? want to lose? 8:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) EEE! We're like, so samey! (Beth) I think Perry could win, and I'd like him to win too. I think Amy or Scott will be out next. Everyone hates them. But I REALLY want Scarlett to lose next! 8:07 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Alright also same! (Sammy) Don't use the term samey brings bad memories (lindsay) Sorry Sandy! 8:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Oops, sorry! (Beth) What if I say we're so anti-different-y? 8:08 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Well that was it for this exciting aftermath what will be the order of people we see on our next show find out by watching more total drama especially the eliminations! (Sammy) Sure! 8:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, Gwen, doing anything later? (Cody) Wanna stay in my cell tonight? ;) 8:10 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) That's it for now but it was nice to meeting quite a few of these people today and knowing them today especially beth! (gwen) *backs away* No thanks (Stop) THIS AFTERMATH HAS ENDED (Stop)